lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Chaos.exe
October 9th, 2011 I woke up today and went to check my mailbox because I felt like I had to. Inside the mailbox there was a letter. I went back inside and opened the letter only to find a CD and a note. I read the note first. It was from my friend, Alex. He said "Dear Sam, PLEASE DESTROY THE DISK INSIDE THIS PACKAGE." He referred to the CD I had in my hands. I kept reading. "THE DISK IS CURSED, IT CONTAINS AN EXE FILE OF SONIC CHAOS FOR THE GAME GEAR, DONT OPEN THE FILE! IT'S BEEN HAUNTED BY SONIC HIMSELF, IM NOT GOING CRAZY, DESTORY OR SUFFER!!! From, Alex." I decided that the letter was phony and I inserted the disc anyways. I opened the file SONICCHAOS.exe. The game started with the iconic "SEGA" logo and chant. The intro followed, but something felt off. I'd watched a gameplay of the game last week, the intro was cool but something different appeared on my computer screen. In the intro, Sonic was crying while he ran. Also, Eggman was not there as Sonic would chase him in the original game. Instead, he wasn't there. After the intro played, My screen went blank for 5 minutes, then the title screen appeared, it was normal. I pressed the spacebar but then I saw an image of the same title screen but Tails was sad and Sonic had no pupils. I saw this for a second then the screen went blank again. After 5 more minutes of a blank screen, the player select screen showed up. Once again, it looked different. That was because the only player I could select was Tails. So I picked Tails and the screen went blank for 1 minute. The act introduction had no sound and the text read "Turquoise Zone." When the game started, there were no rings and I only had 1 life. I started to walk to the right. As I kept walking, all i saw were trees and plants. Then, there were dead bodies of animals and the trees and plants were broken. As I continued for 5 more steps, the screen went blank and I heard an explosion sound. Then some text read "Wanna play tag?" Then another act introduction started with scary ambient music, the text read "Tag Zone." The game started again, with Tails pointing to right. He looked sad, tears falling down his face. I went to the right for 10 seconds when Sonic appeared for 5 seconds. His face was bloody, his pupils were red and the inside of his eyes were black and sinister. Then, this evil Sonic started to chase Tails.the evil Sonic touched Tails and he dissapeared. Tails fell to the grass, then stood up and cried. he cried for 10 seconds when the evil Sonic appeared. "Could this be haunted?" I thought. Then at that very moment the screen went black and more text read "YOUR TOO SLOW..." The player select screen appeared again, but Tails' option was gone and Sonic's appeared. I picked Sonic and then my screen went black again for 1 minute and followed with another act introduction that read "NO ESCAPE" The game started for the 3rd time, the ground was from Mecha Green Hill Zone and there was no music. A boss fight began with a black square. When Sonic touched it, he went into his death form and the screen went blank then some text read "THANKS FOR PLAYING SAM!" It read my computer's name. I freaked out. The application closed. But then, my disc tray opened and closed and Notepad opened with the text "YOURTOSLOWYOURTOSLOWYOURTOSLOWYOURTOSLOW" Then, my computer blue screened so I turned it off, but when I turned it on, it blue screened with the text "Ready for Round 2?" I turned it off again, then it did the same thing over and over again. I was horrified with what I had done. THE END Category:Crappypasta Category:Wall of Text Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:Sonic Category:Cliche Madness Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:Random Capitalization Category:Well, that was pointless.